One Girl Two Lives
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Jane is a normal Boston Homicide Detective but by night she's she-hulk ... Maura is new to BPD but before she starts she gets saved by a certain someone... eventual rizzles !
1. First meeting

_**Ok some bitch stole my idea of the whole she-hulk idea, but that doesn't stop me. I've being planning this story since June and I've finally got round to writing it so hope you enjoy it guys. **_

* * *

It was dark, cold and misty in the streets of Boston. It was quiet and not many cars around. Not many people around either. Maura Isles was walking home from her sisters house. Just as she was about to cross the road someone grabbed her, a tall dark haired man mid thirties with a black mask on. Struggling to get out of his lock Maura tried screaming but failed, dragging her down and alley something stopped them.

The tall, dark haired green women bit his arm released Maura, kicked him in the balls then in the face then told Maura to run. Maura was shocked, taking of her heels she did, she ran home she ran as fast as she could until she couldn't run much longer. Unlocking her front door she let herself in. Slamming it shut behind her she collapsed on the sofa and rubbed her hands over her face.

* * *

A week later Maura was starting her new job as chief medical examiner at BPD. She'd being thinking alot that week. She found it ironic, she had spent a great evening with her sister Kate Todd Isles after coming out to her that night about her being gay and she was walking home and was kidnapped then saved by a mysteries tall green dark haired women who was wearing an LGBT band around her arm.

Shaking the thought off she headed into the building where her new career would begin. Frost stopped talking to Jane as Maura approached them.

"Ah, you must be Doctor Maura Isles the new medical examiner" Frost said shaking her hand

"Please call me Maura" She looked at Jane, she recognized her. _Where the hell have I seen you before, you look alot like...nah It can't be...can it? _

Maura quickly got rid of her thoughts as Jane introduced herself trying to forget where she knew Maura from.

"Erm, Maura I'll be showing you around until you know where to go of by heart" Jane said confidently

"Ok, sure"

* * *

At lunch Jane and Maura were sat in division one cafe drinking there coffee.

"So, how you enjoying it so far" Jane asked placing her cup down

"It's good, paper work is boring. It might sound weird but I hope there's a dead body soon"

Jane laughed "Yeah me too, I hate paper work, it's a killer. Don't worry I'm sure they'll be one soon. so where did you work before here?" Jane asked taking a sip of her coffee

"In Carolina, not much work there to be honest it's fairly quiet over there, so I got transferred here. Plus it's where my family is now based."

"Fairenough, I noticed you wear and LGBT band" Jane casting a look at Maura's wrist as she quickly covered it up. "Don't worry, I wear the necklace"

Jane pulled her necklace out of her pocket. "When I'm not working" Jane smirked

"So, you're Bi, Lesbian?" Jane asked

"You aren't afraid to ask questions are you Rizzoli" Maura teased

"No I'm not, I guess it comes with my job"

"Thought it might, and if you really want to know, I am a lesbian...and yourself"

"Is that seriously a question, you in't guessed yet"

Maura laughed "You're right..Lesbian"

"Yep" Both laughing Jane's phone went of then Maura's

"Murder" They said at the same time.

* * *

_**Ok Short update for the fist chapter, let me know how's it going REVIEW guys!**_


	2. Drinks?

_**WOW, I haven't had that many story followers/favorites after one chapter before, thank you guys. Hope you like this chapter...**._

* * *

Chapter 2

It was early afternoon and the homicide squad had being called to another murder, but they didn't think it was a murder, or a suicide of any description.

"Blimey it stinks in here, Frost did you let another one go?" Jane teased and Korsak laughed whilst Maura just shuck her head

"Very funny, no I didn't, wow...oh god" Covering his mouth Frost ran back outside to be sick

"He needs to get a stronger stomach" Korsak said bending over the half eaten rotting body

"Humm, I smell acid, but he wasn't burnt in such way as adding fire to it" Maura said examining the body and pulling her latex gloves on

"Would the acid have got to his air ways" Jane asked also bending down

"I don't know. You'll have to wait until I examine the body back at the morgue"

"Of coarse, well Korsak let's take a look around shall we" Jane announced standing back up and tapping Maura on the shoulder signalling her to join them

* * *

An hour later they were back at the station and hadn't found anything, it was clear to Maura acid had got the victims airways, but wasn't the coarse of death. John Doe had being eaten alive but there was no evidence of what it was. Jane sighed.

"This sucks, we went over the whole house and didn't find a single thing" Jane rubbed her temples

"We'll find something Rizzoli" Frost replied placing the file down on his desk and passing Jane and Korsak their coffee

"Cheers" They said in unison

"Hey, Jane. Forensics have just phoned, did you look at bottom end of the garden where the shed was" Frankie asked walking up to his sister

"What shed, we walked around the garden but didn't see a shed" Jane said standing up

"Well, next door's neighbors went snooping, apparently they lost there dog there and went into the bushed there and found another body inside the shed, with a bucket"

"Ok cheers Frankie, we'll grab Maura and head down. You want to join us...it'll help get on Homicide" Jane said sliding her phone into her phone holder on her belt and sliding her jacket on

"Sure"

Half an hour later they arrived back at the house. Heading down the garden, they made their way through the bushes and opened the blue shed, where they got a strong wift of a half eaten rotted body...and acid.

"Smells exactly like John Doe, this is a female...let's get her back to the lab" Maura announced

"Hey, here's the bucket Frankie was on about" Bending down she picked it up, opening the lid she through it back down

"Ew" Jane said covering her nose with her arm

"What is it Janie" Korsak said picking the bucket up

"Maggots, with a hand inside" Looking at eachother they placed it in a big evidence bag and headed back to BPD

* * *

Jane and Maura were down in the morgue, with a John and Jane Doe.

"So we know they were covered in acid, eaten by maggots and dumped. How long have they being in Rigger?" Jane asked twirling her hair then chucking it back over her shoulder

"Between 2-6 weeks" Maura replied looking up from the body of Jane Doe

"Wow, that narrows it down so much"

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?"

"Very" Jane said slightly nodding her head.

"I don't know, that's all I can narrow it down to now"

"Ok, well we'll keep seeing if we can find any ID, can you get print of one of their fingers?" Jane asked hopefully

Maura looked at Jane Doe's fingers then at John Doe's

"John Doe's left index finger isn't as badly burnt or eaten I could try"

"Ok great, you do that and I'll be upstairs doing paper work"

"Thought you hated paper work"

"I do but it's freezing down here"

Smiling at eachother Jane headed upstairs and Maura got to work on trying to get a print.

* * *

After a long days of work they had found out John Doe was Nigel Spraggan forty five years old who lived with his wife Anna Spraggan. With no family left it was hard to know who to question first. Jane headed down to Maura's office, knocking on the door she called her in.

"Hey, I'm going now I'll catch you tomorrow" Jane announced

"Ok, do you want to grab a drink at the Dirty Robber?"

"Erm...yeah, sure"

Grabbing her bag Maura shut her laptop and followed Jane outside to their cars. Ten minutes later they arrives at the dirty robber.

"You ever being here before Maur" Jane asked as they slid into the cubicle and Jane ordered a beer whilst Maura ordered a wine.

Twenty minutes later Jane's phone went of

"Urgh hold on"

_"Rizzoli" _

_"We need you Jane...22 north street" _

_"OK, stay full nite" _

_"Yeah please" _

_"Ok, I'll catch ya later bye" _

"What's the matter" Maura asked sweetly _  
_

"I'm sorry I have to go, I'll see you at work tomorrow, bye Maura" Jane rushed as she stood up and started leaving

"Oh ok, bye Jane"

Sinking back down Maura ordered another wine and called Kate to meet her there.

* * *

"So what's the matter" Kate asked

"You know I was on the phone to you last nite about Jane"

"Ahh, Jane Rizzoli. Yeah I know the one"

"Wait you actually know her, why didn't you tell me last nite" Maura asked questionally

"Well I wanted to tell you in person" Kate said taking a sip of her Vodka

"Tell me what..."

"We used to date" Kate suddenly blurted out which caused Maura to spit her drink out

"WHAT?! Wait, you're gay?" Maura asked rather shocked

"No, I'm Bi, but she's the only women I've dated anyway I have a boyfriend"

"Oh and who's that Barry Frost" Maura asked sarcastically

"Yeah..actually"

"Oh F'fuck's sake" Maura rubbed her face with her hands "Ok, well em, there's something about Jane which I don't quite understand"

"What, like she can't stay every nite. Or she's not always available to chat gone half nine"

"Yeah, that...do you know what it is" Maura asked, needing to know

"I do"

"Great. Tell me" Maura asked excited

"...But I can't tell you" Maura's face fell

"Why"

"Because I can't when it's safe for you to know, she'll tell you...until then lay off it and just get on with life. One thing I will let you know though is that she really likes you Maura" Kate said standing up

"Wait, where you going" Maura asked

"Home, I'm tired...like I said...Jane likes you" With that she took of

"Wait, Kate how do you know..KATE, KATE..urgh" Downing the last bit of wine Maura headed home herself

* * *

"Oi **J** cross over two to the fourth and back down and across" Black Panther shouted from across the road

"Ok BP, where's H, BK, B, Ms M and N"

"Across town, we'll meet them there. c'mon"

Ten minutes later they met up with Hulk, Black Knight, Beast, Ms Marvel and Namor

"Did you get him Namor" She-hulk asked

"Yeah J we got him"

"Good going guys" Beast announced

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter please review...she-hulks nickname is J you'll later on find out who is the other avengers Please REVIEW guys love y'all x**_


	3. I actually really Like you

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you like this chapter** x_

* * *

"Maura!" Jane called out running into the lift just in time for the doors to close

"What, you haven't been in work for two days and you've being ignoring my texts and calls, what do you want" Maura asked with a sigh

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I've been really busy. How're you" Jane asked drinking her coffee

"We haven't spoken in two days or seen eachother and you appear out of no-where with how're you" Maura questioned

"Awh c'mon Maur go easy on me I've been really busy and i'm tired and we've got a case to solve" She finished of as they stepped out of the lift and into Maura's office

"Well, I would ask if you wanted to go for drinks tonight but how am I to know if you were to run again" Maura half asked emptying her bag and taking a seat logging onto her laptop.

"Look Maur I promise you I won't alright, I'm free just about all week after work" Jane said taking a seat on the edge of Maura's desk

"You trying to pose something" Maura cocked her eyebrow

" dunno to be fair, I really like you but it feels like I barley know you. So, chat over drinks tonight? And maybe Wednesday...I can take you on a date" Jane asked quietly. Maura smiled standing up, she walked to her filling cupboard, pulling out the file she tapped Jane on the head with it.

"Sure, I'll come get you after work" She said sitting back down

"Ok, call me if you find out anything" Jane said standing up to leave

"Don't worry you'll be the first to know" Maura smiled and Jane went red as the walked up to the Bull Pen.

* * *

"You seem happier than before Rizzoli" Frost said as she took a seat

"Yeah, having drinks with Maura and taking her on a date on Wednesday, though I might aswell make the most of the week off" Jane said logging into her computer

"Yeah, week after got about two days free, and the week after that not so sure" Korsak said passing Jane the file

"Humm, ya don't think Maura will hate me for been busy do ya" Jane asked worried

"I dunno, but hey. After four months together...you can tell her" Frankie said

"Yeah I know, you don't think she'll find out before do you...I mean, I used to date her sister"

"Who" Frost asked

"Kate you idiot...oh yea Kate your girlfriend, you're with my ex" Jane said chucking her pen on the table

"OH"

"Nah don't worry about it but I'm just scared she might let it slip to Maura"

"Don't worry I'll tell her not to" Frost reassured her

"Thanks"

* * *

Finishing work that evening, they had caught the person who had killed Anna and Nigel Spraggan. They had owed John Hall $50,000 of which they were refusing to pay. SO he had set up a bucket with maggots. He had snuck in one night spilt acid over them then dragged Nigel into the living room placing a few hundred maggots on the floor to eat away at him then the same with Anna but placing her in the shed. He had used gloves to cover up his tracks but one thing he forgot to used gloves for was the lighter he had used and discarded in the fire place.

Now Jane and Maura were sat in the dirty robber having drinks.

"So, Maura tell me about yourself." Jane said taking a swig of her beer

"Well, as you know, I'm gay thirty three years old. I live in Beacon Hill, adopted by a rich family. Transferred from Charlotte. I don't really know what there is to say about myself. I usually just stay in after work. Read or watch something on the documentary channel, and I have a tortoise named Bass"

"You have a Tortoise" Jane questioned and Maura nodded "Wow, you left out one thing. You get annoyed when I leave without saying anything, I used to date Kate and you talk Google...if it were anyone else I'd bloody hate it but I don't actually mind it on you, it's cute" Jane smirked

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not"

"Don't worry it's a good thing" Jane reassured Maura. "I guess you'd want to know more about me now then huh? Well, I live in what my mom calls a crappy little apartment, I'm thirty three. Have two annoying brothers Frankie who you know works in the force and then there's Tommy who has been arrested three times he's out now don't know where he is. Erm, I'm not shy, I'm outgoing like having a good time try to cheer people up and not run away and let them down" Jane smirked and Maura just smiled

"And well I can relax, don't look so surprised" Jane said

"Who to say I'm surprised" Maura asked taking a swig of her vodka

"Just your facial expression that's all"

"Ahh alright Rizzoli, you want to play facial expression guessing. Ok I guess two can play at this game" They both laughed before ordering there dinner.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter REVIEW let me know what you think REVIEW love it when u do pushes me too write more :D x**_


	4. First, Second and third date?

_**Sorry for slow updates guys school is catching up on me -_- hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went fast and it was soon Wednesday. Checking herself in the mirror Jane grabbed her leather jacket and slipped it on to go with her black trousers, white shirt and black heals. Fifteen minutes later Jane arrived at Maura's. Knocking on the door Maura opened up, Jane's jaw dropped. Maura stood before her in a short purple strapless dress with deep purple heels.

"Wow, you..you look amazing" Jane managed to get out

"Thank you Jane, you too. Let me just grab my purse and lock up" Heading to the table Maura picked her purse and keys up then walked back outside to Jane. Locking the door Jane led Maura over to her car and opened the car door for her. "Thanks"

Five minutes later Jane and Maura arrived at the Luca Boston.  
"Jane, what're we doing here" Maura asked stepping out of the car which of the door Jane was holding open for her.

"Eating dinner, what do'ya think?" Jane smirked  
"Jane, it's dead expensive can't afford this." Maura said accepting Jane's hand.

"Sure I can, I've being saving up for a while to hopefully buy a house, but then I thought nah I'm happy in my 'crappy little apartment'" Jane laughed

"Ok then, if you insist"

* * *

After eating there main coarse and dessert Jane drove Maura home. Unlocking her door and standing on the lower step Maura turned around to face Jane.

"I had fun tonight" Maura said sweetly

"Me too Maur, I'll see you at work tomorrow" Just as Jane turned to leave Maura grabbed hole of her arm. Stepping down Maura pulled Jane in for a gentle heavenly kiss.

"See you tomorrow Jane" Smiling at eachother Jane headed down the drive way and climbed in her car and drove home and Maura headed inside, locked her door and headed for a shower then bed.

* * *

The next day Jane came strutting into the bullpen with a smile on her face. Taking a seat she logged on without noticing Frost and Korsak's worried expressions.

"Erm, Jane? Jane?" Frost tried getting her attention. Failing he picked up his pen and through it at Jane's head.

"OW, what was that for Frost" Jane rubbed her head before throwing it back at him  
"Trying to get your attention, last night go well by any chance" Frost asked

"Yeah, yeah it did actually thank you. And I will kill anyone who messes it up...she kissed me" Jane started blushing, then realized Maura walking through the doors. "Oh Maura, hey"

"Morning Jane" Jane stood up and gave Maura hug.  
"Sleep well" Jane asked sitting back down

"Yes thank you. You Jane?" Maura asked taking a seat next to Jane.  
"Eventually"

"Eventually?" Maura questioned

"Yeah well you being on my mind distracted me" Jane said smirking

"Yeah and your still on her mind and distracting her when she walked in" Korsak butted in.

"Guys i'm sure she doesn't mean to be so damn gorgeous all of the time, but like me it comes naturally" Jane beckoned

"Yeah ok then"  
Frost raised his eyebrows

"Excuse me Frost Maura is very gorgeous don't disagree otherwise I'll kick your but" Jane threatened

"OH no Jane Maura is very gorgeous...I was on about you that isn't"

"Right that's it" Standing up Jane chased Frost around the office. Suddenly they both came to a sudden stand still when Cavanaugh stood before them.

"Rizzoli, Frost. What are you doing"

"Erm, nothing sire" Frost quickly said before he sent them back to work.

* * *

A week later Jane had taken Maura on another date which had also gone really well. Tonight Maura was going round Jane's family house for dinner. Dressed in her white cotton trousers and blue blouse Maura knocked on the Rizzoli family's door.

"I'll get it" Maura heard Jane shout form inside. Opening the door Jane greet Maura with a kiss.

"Hey"

"Hey" Stepping inside Jane closed the door behind Maura then guided her into the dining room through the kitchen.

"By the way take no notice of my family, they are an embarrassment." Jane said pulling the chair back for Maura to sit down then took seat next to her. "Oh and Tommy, my youngest brother he's a real flirt, he tried flirting with Kate but failed to woo her so just be warned" Jane said as Angela, Frank, Frankie and Tommy came walking through the door carrying the food.

AN hour later after eating dessert as well, Jane had noticed Maura had settled in quite well to the Rizzoli family vibe.

"Ok, Jane help me carry the plated and bowls and everything else into the kitchen" Angela said standing up

"Why me, I have company"

"Just do it" Angela said through her teeth.

Grunting Jane stood up and helped Angela carry everything into the kitchen.

"Maura seems sweet" Angela said with a smile placing everything in the ashing machine.

"Yeah, she is Ma"

"Don't hurt her Jane"  
"What? Ma I wasn't planning on. Did ya know she's Kate's sister"

"What!"  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, she's Kate's older sister. I won't hurt Maura Ma, I love her." Jane answered back

"Have you told her that you love her" Angela asked  
"No, we've only being on two dates Ma, three if you count this as one. Which I think I might you know" Jane grabbed a glass of wine for Maura and a beer for herself then headed back into the dining room.

* * *

_**Sorry for slow update guys also had writers block, REVIEW and let me know what you think please!**_


	5. I'm here for you

_**GUYS! I'm so sorry for slow update anyway hope you enjoy his chapter ..**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey Jane, your car is being towed" Frost announced looking out the window

"What!?" Jumping up out of seat Jane looked out the window then ran out of the bullpen, pressing the lift button vigorously. The doors opened and Jane jumped inside. Reaching the lobby the doors slowly opened and Jane impatiently forced her way out the building.

"Mo, wait" Jane put her hand on his shoulder

"Told you not to park here Rizzoli" He said signing the paper

"No Mo please, please don't tow my car, Maura parks here as well" Jane said pleadingly

"Oh that's why because Maura parks here, if it's here tomorrow it's gone Rizzoli tell Isles that aswell"  
Mo said walking of

"Will do thanks" Just as Jane was about to head back inside she heard Maura calling her name

"Maura, hey. How're you?" Jane said opening the door for her

"I'm not bad thank you. Yourself?" Maura asked as they strode towards the lifts.

"I'm good thanks, Mo almost towed my car, he said we have till tomorrow to move them otherwise they're gone"

"Oh ok that's no problem just park them in the parking lot" The doors pinged open and they stepped inside

"Aren't you going up to the bullpen Jane?" Maur asked pressing the morgue button

"nah, I actually need to talk to you"

"oh"

The doors pinged open and they stepped out into Maura's office.

"What did you want to talk about" Maur asked sitting down and turning her laptop on

"Erm, I was just wondering if you wanted to head out tonight" Jane responded

"I'd love to, where we going" Maur asked looking up at Jane

"Well we could go see a movie then go get drinks after" Jane concluded and Maura agreed

"Ok great, I'll pick you up from yours at half six, what movies are you into" Jane asked reaching the door

"Anything worth watching that new movie Playing The Field looks good"

"Ok I'll book the seats tickets, see ya later Maura"

Bye Jane"

* * *

Half six soon came round. Dressed in black skinnies, her BRS Jersey and Lee Cooper's Jane knocked on Maura's door. Opening up Maura wore white skinnies and her blue blouse, grabbing her purse, phone and keys she locked the door and got in Jane's car. When they arrived they grabbed their tickets, popcorn and a drink they heated into the theater.

"I got us premium seats by the way" Jane said guiding Maura along the back Isle.  
"Jane these are expensive seats" Maura said sitting down next to Jane.

"I don't are, your worth the money Maur" Jane smiled before giving Maura a kiss.

Half way through the film Maur headed to the toilet. Ten minutes had gone by and she still wasn't back. Getting up out of her seat she went looking for her. Pushing the toilet door open. She called Maura's name.

"Yes Jane"

"You've been in here ten minutes, what's up" Jane asked worried leaning against the sink. Looking up Maura came out of the stall wiping her tears away.

"Hey, hey, what's up" Jane asked moving forwards and placing her hands on Maura's shoulders.

"I just got a text of Kate, my auntie has just died in a car accident" Maura broke down in tears, falling into Jane's arms, Jane wrapped her arms around her. Kissing her on the head she pulled back.

"C'mon let's get you home" Jane said as she guided Maura back to the car. Once arriving back at Maura's, Jane unlocked Maura's door and lead them both in. Shitting it behind her, they walked over to the sofa and Jane got them a glass of wine.

"Maura talk to me"  
"There's nothing to say" Jane wrapped one arm around Maura's back whilst holding her hand with the other.  
"Want me to take you to Kate" Jane asked

"No, no. She's erm, she's coming round here" Maura said looking up at Jane

"Oh, ok"

"You can stay Jane you don't have to go" Maura said

"I know, I um. Ok I'll stay it should be alright"

A minute later the doorbell rang and Jane opened the door letting Kate in  
"Hi Jane"

"Hi Kate" Jane lead Kate over to the sofa. They both sat down each side of Maura

"You ok Kate" Jane asked

"Kinda, still shaken up. Maur, was really close to her" Kate said rubbing her sisters back

"She never mentioned her" Jane said

"Well...Maura they guy has being arrested for it" Maur looked up and smiled at her younger sister before giving her a hug. "Stay tonight please" Maura asked Kate pulling away

"Always" Kate smiled then looked at Jane

"Jane stay please" Maura asked

"Sure, I'll take the spare room so you two can share"

"NO" They both shouted at the same time

"A simple no would have being fine" Jane reasurred them

"Sorry, we hate sharing with eachother, I'll take the spare room you can sleep in with Maura, Jane" Kate said

"Ok, well I'm going to cook us some dinner, you two need to eat"

"Ok"They sad in unison.

* * *

After eating their dinner and having dessert they headed to bed early. Maura said goodnight to her sister then walked into her bedroom where Jane was laying down.

"She ok" Jane ask pulling the covers back for Maura to climb in

"Yeah" Maura responded quietly

Laying on her side Jane came to lay behind Maura holding her close.

* * *

_**This is kinda writing itself REVIEW and let me know what ya think**_


End file.
